My Fair Lady
by PandoraxBakaNeko
Summary: Alice is going to marry Oz, and the at the eve of their wedding, what would Break feel about this...? AlicexBreak one shot


**DISCLAMER:** I don't own Pandora Hearts that belong to Jun Mochi-sama.

**PLEASE review my work, it would really be nice if I were to be criticized from my work thank you! Sorry for any errors...**

**My Fair Lady**

Seeing you excited like this while Sharon is fixing your hair and makeup, yet still managing to be confused in your situation for a bit. Alice-kun you make me laugh. But at the same time you can bring me down, as well. You've changed; you're not the young Bloodstained Black Rabbit I used to know, now you're a mature and elegant lady, wanting to be with his side forever more.

In the past, you were strong and absolutely dazzling, no hint of doubt or hesitation. And even today, you're still the same, only you have proved yourself to become better. I remember being able to be by your side, close enough to protect you but I am not sure anymore, I feel like I still want to protect you from everyone, even from Oz and just take you outside the church and bring you back to the mansion. But am I just fooling myself? Of thinking that he is not good enough for you and I might be…

As you wear that laced veil, showing off your innocent face, making me look how beautiful you are just by smiling softly. It made me realize that those times that I've spent my last remaining life with you was the part of me which I treasured the most. But is this another punishment, to be able to live like this, while seeing you with Oz go up to the altar and say "I do."

Now, is it still important to be here, looking how mesmerizing you are and yet, recalling every moment with you wasn't just a dream, at the same time, a nightmare where I can never be with you, never be with your side. Even though, it is too late and twisting time yet again my break us apart from reality, yet this clinging guilt kept reminding me, that I wasn't truly aware of such feelings, and yet I continue to ignore them because those feelings weren't supposed to be. Those feelings you cannot accept. Especially, where I never had a chance to say _I love you_.

But even if I did tell you or even let know what I've always felt, would it even matter? Compared to Oz and me, he already had a better chance to be with you, he was once your contractor, not only that reason but as time kept moving forward, he has also changed into a better man, or rather a great duke and for a servant like me, it's impossible. And even if you did accept my love, it wouldn't really take so long when my contract finally erases me from this world and looking at you with so much despair, I can never take that. But I want you to keep smiling. Even if I was never really the man meant for you, or either if I wasn't really worthy to be with your side, seeing you like this is already enough.

But to me, even if I have accepted this already. I will also miss you Alice, so much that it burdens the living soul left in me. I'll miss everything, the soft touch of your hands that shows every bit of warmth in them, that dark overflowing hair that would sometimes twirl in the wind and yet, continue to be graceful, sometimes, even if you had matured enough, you would still carry that hot short temper of yours and occasionally, have a sharp tongue and start a fight with Gilbert over Oz but what I couldn't resist the most, was your terribly warm smile, that'll always give hope for me even if my death will arrive soon. You were like the Crimson flower that I have always kept tightly in my hands, blooming brightly yet slowly withering away from my grasp.

"Alice-kun, it's time, Oz is waiting for you" I called out to her as she stared back to me, looking like a bride waiting to bethroned.

"Thank you, Break" she smiled so purely without any ill intention in her heart yet, she had a strong and confident glare towards me.

"That is weird, you didn't call me a clown" she laughed softly in front of my face, "It's been a long time since I called you that, but now, as a favor, will you please lead me to the altar, I really want you to be the one walking with me…"

Her eyes that glistened in front of mine, I couldn't really say no in front of her, especially in her special day. "Yes…"

Though, as the huge mahogany doors opened and the music never ceased to continue while white rose petals was scattered in front of us and the church bells started to rang. I stared at her for a bit, and noticed she was happy, her face was lightened up of joy and content was written all over her eyes. I really did wanted to be with you, Alice-kun. But since you were happy with him, since he can offer you the love that you wanted more than the love that I can give to you. I will accept it and at the same time, I will be by your side.

Then as she headed to the altar, I whispered as I headed back, _"Goodbye Alice…"_

When I saw the both of them, looking madly in love with each other, holding hands and starting their vows. Was I happy? If it was for her, I'll do anything just to see her smile. And her happiness.

_-I Love you, Alice..._

* * *

**Sorry Break...It has been a while when I have to update my recent stories, And also a fact, Alice and Oz is ummm…already grown up, but don't think I'm messing with the plot or contractor thing. So I hope this works and an announcement for the current readers of Lamented Rose, I will update next week or the week after the next one due to the loss of my files and sorry bout that. I also Hope you enjoy reading this please review.**


End file.
